Creo que estoy enamorado
by Beth Warlow Salvatore Espanol
Summary: Enzo, sabe que Damon es su unico amigo y se da cuenta que no puede odiarlo, ademas de que se da cuenta que mientras estaba muerto comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por alguien...


**_Título: _**_Creo que estoy enamorado_

**_Sinopsis: _**Enzo, sabe que Damon es su único amigo y se da cuenta que no puede odiarlo, además de que se da cuenta que mientras estaba muerto comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por alguien...

**_Disclaimer: _**Enzo no me pertenece... ni lo quiero, pero bueno fue el personaje que me toco. Enzo, Bonnie, Damon, Elena, y Stefan pertenecen a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec y a la CW.

**_Aviso: _**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Personajes al Azar" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**_Rated: K_**

* * *

Yo no odio a Damon, no puedo, lo que compartimos fue inolvidable, y no puede ser opacado por un error, bueno... por dos errores. Él es mi amigo, mi único amigo, y eso es algo que no puedo simplemente olvidar. Sí, mató Maggie, pero dijo que no sabía que ella era "mi" Maggie.

Primero lo odié por dejarme allí para enfrentarme a una muerte inminente, pero hicimos las paces, y yo le perdoné, aunque tengo que admitir he comenzado a envidiar su felicidad por estar con Elena.

Yo amaba Maggie es por eso que tuve que dejarla ir, pero parece el verdadero amor está más allá de la compulsión, ella no me olvido, a pesar de que use la compulsión para obligarla a olvidarme. Ella lo estaba buscándolo a él, a Damon, creo que para de alguna manera vengarme. ¿Entonces no puedes usar la compulsión para obligar a alguien que te amé? No, no puedes, porque no sería cierto, ella podría pensar que ella te ama, pero ella no lo hará. Entonces yo creo que se puede usar la compulsión para obligar a alguien a olvidar quién eres, pero no puedes usar la compulsión para obligarlo a olvidar el amor que tenía por ti. Así que supongo que Maggie estaba buscando a Damon para matarlo, porque él dejó morir a su compañero de celda. Pero él la mató primero, y por eso odie a Damon por segunda vez. Pero ahora entiendo que ella se ha ido, ella ha muerto y todo por mi culpa. Así que creo que me merezco estar muerto también. Es por eso que hice Stefan me matara, no sólo por venganza, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo quería estar muerto, por lo menos en ese entonces, no es que aun quiera (aunque soy consciente de que si lo merezco), es más creo que echo de menos estar "vivo". Y yo quería que Damon se diera cuenta que su hermano me había matado y se enojara con su hermano pequeño, pero él no se enteró, así que tenía que hacer que él se enterara y la única manera era a perseguirlos a todos, yo no quería matarlos ni mucho menos. Si solo hubiera querido venganza simplemente habría clavado una estaca en el corazón de Elena. Sí, yo sé que he intentado matar a Stefan, pero él me mató primero por amor de Dios, creo que eso lo justifica.

Entonces Damon me prometió que me llevaría de regreso a la tierra de los vivos. Y yo he hablado con el ancla, ella me dijo que yo sólo tengo que encontrar un viajero que conozca el hechizo para hacer que ella quede abrumada y así podamos pasar a través de ella en nuestro camino de regreso. Primero encontré a la esposa de Julián, pero la perdí en el olvido, ese agujero en el cielo la succiono. Y entonces me encontré con Silas, y él está dispuesto a ayudar a que no sé por qué, pero ayudara, y eso es todo lo que me importa. Silas le enseñó el hechizo de Bonnie, que lo enseñó a una bruja, y luego el olvido casi me succiona junto con Silas, solo succiono a Silas después de todo, Bonnie me sostuvo, ella es tan bonita, hace que me acuerde de mi Maggie. Me gustaba jugar con ella y la hacerle bromas cuando yo era un fantasma.

Y ahora, Damon mi amigo, me trajo de vuelta de entre los muertos, pero perdió su oportunidad de volver, y que puedo decir, extraño a mi amigo. Voy a encontrar la manera de traerlo de vuelta. Y voy a encontrar una manera de traer de vuelta a Bonnie también, sin importar el tiempo que haga falta. Creo que estoy enamorado de nuevo. Sí parece una locura, pero ella es fuerte, ella es hermosa, ella es inteligente, ella es la luz, y ella es mucho más que solamente una chica maravillosa. Y ella dio su vida con el fin de que sus todos sus amigos pudieran volver. Si eso no lo hace a ella merecedora de ser amada por cualquier hombre (no sé qué lo haría), nooo, no cualquier hombre, ella merece ser amada por mí. Y sobre el pequeño Gilbert, bueno ya averiguaré qué hacer con él cuando los traiga de vuelta...

Ah, y por cierto, yo no soy británico soy italiano...


End file.
